What Happens in Vegas
by Rox3l
Summary: Roxas wakes up after his Cousin's wedding in a strange hotel room and no memory of the night before. What happens in Vegas sure as hell doesn't stay there! Akuroku


Rox3l: Hey guys. I know I keep starting stories and letting them linger around. And I'm sorry. Just know that nothing I have is dead or has been given up on. I do plan to finish every story I have, eventually.

So, some of you might notice that I had originally posted this in Taboo. But really this is a stand alone story so I wanted to give it it's own publication.

* * *

~O~

The first thing Roxas became aware of was that he really_ really_ need to piss. The next was the nasty ass taste in his mouth. He scrunched up his nose as he slowly lifted his head from the pillow. His eyes peeled open and he was immediately assaulted by the cruel light of day. Moaning in misery he squeezed his eyes shut again as he slowly crawled onto his hands and knees before sitting back on his feet. After a few seconds of his stomach revolting he managed to open his eyes without squinting too badly. His brow furred in confusion, he was not in his room. In fact, he didn't know where he was. Taking a moment to put aside his slowly growing panic Roxas slipped from the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. Flicking the light on he quietly closed the door. He then relieved himself, sighing as the pain in his gut eased. When he was finished he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked about as crappy as he felt. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was an unruly mess. His skin a paled hue. Splashing water onto his face a couple times he froze as he noticed a small gold band encircling his left ring finger. The panic he had pushed down before at waking in an unknown hotel room double and made it hard to breath.

Slowly he made his way back into the room. It was a standard looking hotel room with a single king size bed. It was then Roxas noticed feet sticking out from the floor on the other side of the bed. Moving as if the lead in a horror movie the blonde inched toward the other person. Almost terrified at finding out who it was. The body on the floor groaned and the sound make Roxas jump out of his skin and freeze.

"Oh, fuck." Came a low growl as the other male sat up.

The white sheets fell around his body and shocking red hair became obvious. Roxas gasped. _His fingers buried in soft red locks, their lips locked together, bright green eyes baring into his own._

Oh...shit.

"Axel," He whispered as the redhead looked over at him. His eyes now filling with hungover confusion.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

Roxas crossed his hands over his naked sex. "I'm guessing you don't remember most of last night either?"

Axel shook his head, "Nooooooo." He moaned.

They had both been invited to Riku and Sora's wedding in Vegas. Roxas by Sora and Axel by Riku. Though Axel and Roxas had been close in high school, graduation and the real world had driven a rift between the two and they just gradually drifted apart over time to where they hadn't spoken to each other in a few years by the date of the wedding. Roxas began scanning the carpet for his clothes, finding his boxers shoved partially under the bed. He snagged them and pulled them on before moving closer to Axel. It was awkward being in the presence of the redhead after all these years. He couldn't even remember running into him at the wedding. The parts of it he could remember anyway.

"Hey uh, I have to confirm something, can you hold up your left hand, please?"

Axel, who currently had his head buried in his hands in misery lifted said hand without question. Roxas saw the gleam of metal on his ring finger and swore. Axel heard him and lifted his head, bring his hand closer to his face to inspect what it was that made his former friend curse.

"...the hell is this?"

Before answering Roxas moved over to the stationary where he had noticed a couple of papers scattered across the desk. He picked the top one up. It was a receipt for one of those 24 hours marriage chapels. Roxas scanned it carefully before putting it down and picking up the next one. It was a 8x12 photo of the two of them kissing in what looked like a Gothic church. Feeling sightly sick he tossed the picture aside and sorted though the other papers. One was a receipt saying that the rest of their wedding pictures would be delivered by mail to Axel's place. A couple others were from local liquor stores and lastly in a manila envelope was their marriage license. Roxas removed it and stared at it blankly.

"What's that?"

"Apparently we got married last night." Roxas said without much inflection.

"The fuck?" Axel cried scrambling to his feet and coming to stand next to Roxas. He took the paper out of Roxas' hands and stared at it. Roxas turned away and continued his search for his clothes. He spotted his pants and pulled them on. Feeling the weight of his phone and his wallet in his pockets. He zipped up his pants and pulled his phone from his pocket. He pushed the power butting and was greeted with his home screen, which in formed him that he had 19 missed calls and 28 missed texted messages. He unlocked the screen and scrolled through the messages. They were mostly from Sora wondering where he had gone off to. A couple from Hayner and Demyx wondering the same thing. Figuring that the missed calls were probably all the same as well he put his phone to sleep and placed it back in his pocket. He then looked over at Axel who was still staring at the paper in his hands.

"You took my last name," Axel said after a few moments.

Roxas grunted, "Yeah I noticed that."

"Roxas Montgomery. It has a nice ring to it..."

"Well I'm glad you think so." Roxas shot back sarcastically.

Axel frowned and placed the paper back down on the desk. "Well, what do we do now?"

The blonde pressed his forefinger and thumb into his eyes, rubbing furiously. "I don't know."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know!" Roxas cried exasperated. "All I know is I have a plane to catch in five hours to get home to give a presentation that could make my career. And I woke up this morning married to a man I haven't spoken to in three _years_!"

Axel looked very taken back and Roxas felt instantly regretful. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "This has all been a pretty big shock. I mean, on top of everything it's pretty obvious we had sex last night."

Axel's face contorted in shock and he took his first actual look around the room. The sheets on the bed were mussed, there was a bottle of lube on the night stand and condom wrappers scatter on the floor next to the bed. Taking all this is the redhead flushed almost as deep as his hair moving his hands to cover his nudity. He was at a loss for words and began desperately searching for his clothes. He found his slacks and pulled them on, forgoing the search for his underwear in favor of just having some clothes on. When he was covered he turned back to the smaller. Roxas was in the middle of tying his shoes. When he was done he straightened and looked at Axel. "Listen, I know we have to sort all this out but It's almost noon and I have to go gather my things and check out of my room. Let's deal with this after we get back to Hollow Bastion, alright?"

Axel moved to sit at the end of the bed, "Yeah, Sure. Give me your number and I'll call you after I have a friend take a look at our marriage license."

Roxas relayed the number to him and then with an awkward goodbye he left the room. He walked down the hallway in a daze. How the hell did things like this happen? No, scratch that. Things like this didn't happen. Not outside of an anime or something. He scrubbed his hand through his hair as he headed for the elevator. This sucked.

~O~

It was four days after his return from Vegas when Axel called. He had been sitting in the employee break room when his phone started buzzing on the table. He snatched it up and slid his finger over the screen. "Hello?"

"Roxas?"

Relief flooded the blonde, "Yeah. How's it going?"

Hesitation. "It's going." A pause. "So listen, I had a lawyer friend of mine, Rikku take a look at the license and see about starting the divorce process. You remember Rikku? Complete space cadet but actually a pretty smart girl."

Roxas nodded, then realized that Axel couldn't see him. "Yeah, I remember her. Long blonde hair. Really hyper."

"Right that's her. She's actually mellowed a lot since high school. I doubt you'd know it was the same girl. Anyway, she looked at it and everything said it should be straight forward and pretty easy to get a divorce."

Roxas sighed, "Thank god."

"Except..."

Roxas froze for a moment, "...Except?" he repeated.

"Yeah..." Came Axel's uncertain voice. "Apparently Hallow Basiton has a waiting period before we can actually file the divorce. To make sure we actually want to get divorced."

Roxas let out another sigh, this one frustrated, "How long?"

"Six months."

"Six _months_?" Roxas hissed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. But it's not like it's that big of a deal. It's not like you are dating anyone, right?"

Roxas furrowed his brow, "How do you know I'm not dating anyone?"

Thee was a weighted paused on the other end of the line as Axel debated whither or not to say. "...You told me at the wedding."

"You remember what happened?" Roxas asked, outraged.

"No, no, no." He backpedaled. "I remember most of what happened at the wedding. We ran into each other at the bar. We started talking. Ended up talking for hours. And drinking. I don't remember much after a conversation about out relationship problems."

There was a long pause on both sides before Roxas spoke again. "You know," He started softly. "I didn't even know that you were into guys."

He heard Axel make a soft sound, "It wasn't something I was spreading around. It's not that I am ashamed of it. But people can be stupid about it."

Roxas nodded again, "You're telling me."

He heard Axel chuckle and Roxas was thrown into a a hazy memory. _Axel above him kissing his way down his chest, making Roxas arch as he came to a nipple and drew it between his teeth. The blonde gasped as the fingers of one hand pinched the other nipple while his other wandered lower and took hold of his ridged sex. Roxas gasped and arched off the bed, a cry torn from his lips as Axel pressed his thumb into the slit. He let out a low chuckle. _

"Roxas? Roxas, you there?"

The blonde gasped, "Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, want to get together this weekend? Maybe grab a cup of coffee or something. I mean, we are married now. It would be nice to get to re-know my current husband."

And for whatever reason, Roxas didn't know why, he blushed. "Uh..." He stammered. "Yeah, sure. Why the hell not?"

He heard Axel smile on the other end and pictured the redhead's commercial worthy smile in his mind. It made his own lips up tilt.

"How about Friday? I'll meet you at the little bakery on 5th at say, two o'clock?"

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "That works for me. That place is actually right around the corner from where I live."

"Is it?" He could hear the surprise in Axel voice. "Me too. Isn't that funny."

Indeed it was. They hadn't spoken in years, lived down the street from each other yet didn't know it and now they were married to each other. Life was ironic and sometimes fateful. Roxas shook his head. He didn't like to think about things like fate. He preferred to think that he made his own destiny. Have no control over how his life was going to play out made him anxious.

"Two at Georgia Pastries?" Roxas relayed.

"Mhm," Axel hummed happily.

"Alright, then. I will see you there." Roxas hung up.

Axel murmured a "bye" and listened to Roxas hang up. He slowly put his phone down on the table, his smile gone. He never realized how much he had missed the little blonde until he had bumped into him at the bar at the wedding. The next four hours had been the happiest he could remember being since high school. He never figured that it had been the blonde that had made his school days so enjoyable. He looked down at his hand where he was still wearing the golden band. He leaned over and placed his forehead against the table. Bringing his hand to his mouth and kissing the metal. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you used to know in the course of a drunken night you barely remember?

Axel sighed and straightened, standing up and putting his empty coffee mug in the sink before going into his bedroom. He went over to his bookshelf and pulled an old photo album out. He flipped it open to the pictures of himself and the blonde. He smiled down at them. Maybe, just maybe, he could get Roxas to fall in love with him as well.


End file.
